Current vehicle construction includes a rising number of electrical components. This holds true not only in the area of electro mobility, where the entire drive train of a vehicle is electrically powered, but also for vehicles comprising conventional engines and in the commercial vehicle field. This generally requires electric energy to be stored in batteries or rechargeable batteries. High currents originating from these components or also flowing through other electrical or electronic components frequently necessitate cooling of the components. Cooling is usually carried out by way of air or fluids conducted through structures that mechanically nestle closely against the parts heated by the flow of current. These structures are typically made of metal to ensure good heat transfer. To keep costs low, extruded profiles made of different metallic materials may be used for the structure. Joining elements are necessary at the respective ends of such metallic extruded profiles. Typically, these joining elements are fixedly attached to these extruded profiles. The resulting stresses caused by temperature changes, differing coefficients of thermal expansion, vibrations, oscillations and the like propagate throughout the entire cooling or battery system.